


Raise a Glass

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drinking, M/M, Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Draco dares Harry, but then has a better idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Harry100](http://harry100.livejournal.com/) prompt "Philosopher's Stone." Come on over and join us.

“It won’t bite.” Draco slid the smoking tumbler to Harry for the second time. He pursed his lips, adding, “I don’t think so anyway.”

Harry held the glass to his nose and sniffed inelegantly before dropping it back onto the bar. “It stinks.”

“Ignore that. _The Philosopher’s Stone_ is famous for the everlasting buzz.” Draco edged it back toward Harry.

“Then _you_ drink it.”

“Fine.” Draco looked at the glass warily. “I have a better idea. Let’s go home. I’ll let you fuck me.” He took Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the _Leaky_.

“Best idea you’ve had tonight.”


End file.
